Until the Very End
by Darkstorm Alchemist
Summary: Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and the twins notice Harry's hand on the Weasley clock, that was added last summer, was pointing at mortal peril. They rush to privet drive and find him, sick, bleeding, abused and desperately fighting for his life. (SPOILER) nocharacterdeaths.
1. Prologue

Authors Ramblings - This story takes place in an altered timeline shortly after the Order of the Phoenix. It doesn't exactly fit in and a few details are out of place, but try to accept it and ignore my inconsistency.

Warnings: Child abuse, graphic scenes, and possible fowl language. (Just what do you people have against ducks?)

For your reference both Dumbledore and Sirius are alive. Also Ginny and Harry have acknowledged their feelings to themselves but not each other. Well thanks for reading, and if you review I will use my awesome witch powers to make you a Time Lord.

* * *

_**HEY DONT SKIP MY AUTHORS NOTE! D:**_

_**Prologue**_

Harry had never been hit this hard before. The abuse he suffered at the hands of his uncle had never left obvious marks for long. Of course he still had the faint scars from various belt lashings, but he was always careful to hide them from Ron and the other boys when they changed clothes in the dorm. Vernon was still really angry about the incident at kings Cross station, and the beating was becoming more violent and random. If Harry even made the slightest remark, condescending or positive, Vernon would hit him. Sometimes it was only a quick slap, but it hurt none the less. Harry could not even make eye contact, for his uncle would hit him then too.

Harry still remembered his first day at this house, it had been a nightmare.

_A car rumbled up to number Four Privet Drive carrying in it, a skeletal women along with two very fat men. __All three appeared quite frazzled. There was one more in the car, easy to miss unless you were looking closely._

_ The boy had untamed black hair, it was falling in his face, almost obscuring the strikingly green eyes peering from behind the locks. The pair of mossy orbs were filled with fear. _

_The car crunched into the gravel driveway. And one of the large men stepped out. Now that he was in view, you could see he was much older than the fat boy in the back of the car. The senior mans face was a disturbing flushed puce. "Get inside." he growled at the messy haired teen. _

_The skinny boy hurried to comply, scrambling away into the house. He instinctively kept and arms length of his uncle. _

_Vernon pushed into the house behind him. Harry hurried up the staircase Trying to get away from the beating that was to come, but his uncle was having none of it. He lashed out, grabbing Harry by his shirt as he fell, trying to avoid the oncoming hand. _

_"You stupid boy!" Vernon screamed. "You think you can get those freaks to intimidate us?!" He raged. _

_He __throwing Harry against the wall. Petunia glanced over as a sickening crack was heard, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as she turned away and continued into the kitchen, followed closely by Dudley. His uncle kept up his kicking and punching adding several other broken bones to his two already cracked ribs that had broken on impact with the wall._

That had been less than a month ago.

Vernon's mistreatment had just gotten worse. It was so bad that Harry was bleeding quite a bit from a lashing he had gotten, and was trying to manage all the chores the Dursley's had him do with what felt like a cracked ankle and an arm that was definitely broken.

Those were only the worst.

Harry was worried that the Order was going to come and get him any day now. He had no idea how he was going to explain these injuries, and plus he actually did like it here in a twisted way.

After all he deserved the pain didn't he?

* * *

Okay I kinda feel like I need to say this but I do not support child abuse in anyway. I just really like injuring the main characters of my fandoms, and this plot bunny just would not leave me alone! It keep jumping up and shoving its funny white ass in my face! So rude. Well thanxs for reading. If you have a spare moment type something in the little box down there. Just two words would make me happy! Despite the rabbit butt in my face.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dusk had fallen on the hills. Blanketing everything in sight. A small light cut through the darkness, it was coming from a odd house, rising up from the ground at an impossible angle, precariously leaning in the slight wind.

Four Weasleys sat in the living room at the burrow, accompanied by a bushy haired witch. "Oh, I wish we could go get Harry sooner!" Hermione squealed. "I feel like I haven't seen him in ages!".

The youngest male Weasley rolled his eyes. "For goodness sake Hermione, its only been a month and a half." Ron sighed.

Ginny laughed " Really ron? This coming from the boy that spent the entire summer asking mum when Harry was going to be coming to the Burrow." she teased. Rons face got red. "I didn't ask all summer." he retorted. George and Fred laughed simultaneously. "Of course you didn't, but none of us can deny missing Harry. Mums been frantic just knowing he's with these muggles." George said. Hermione let out a squeak of worry "Oh, I hope they aren't treating him too bad!" she fretted.

Ron sighed "Of course their not Hermione. Remember, we told Harry to write us every three days. He has been, you read the letter. He said the muggles were being nicer than usual. There's nothing to worry about." he said wrapping an arm around Hermione. She smiled and nodded, leaning into his touch.

Ginny was still frowning "I don't know guys I've had this weird feeling recently." she said. Fred raised an eyebrow "Whaddya mean Gin?" he said. Ginny looked as if she wished she hadn't said anything "Well, I don't know. I just feel really uneasy. More than usual." she admitted. Hermione seemed concerned. "I know what you mean. I've been jumpy the past few weeks." she said.

Fred looked back and forth between the two girls and snorted.

"So what? Do you two have some psychic connection with Harry?" he scoffed. This made Hermione laugh "No of course not, that's ridiculous. Its just Ginny and I aren't men." she said. George looked very put out. "Oi! what's that supposed to mean?!" he exclaimed. Ginny smirked " Oh, we're just mentioning the fact that you males are hopelessly stupid, and wouldn't be able to distinguish between an instinctual feeling and being hungry." she scoffed. Hermione giggled making Ron angrier

"Thats not true!" he yelled at the bushy haired witch. "Yes it is." she responded. She and Ron continued to banter back and forth, much to the amusement of the twins.

"Well you are always eating,Ron."

"No i'm not!"

"Yes you are, and i'm always the one to figure out the important stuff."

"Oi! what does that mean!"

"Remember the whole Chamber of Secrets thing? Who figured out about the basilisk?"

"Okay, so you did figure that out. It doesn't mea-"

"Shut up."

Ron broke off as a tense voice issued from the corner. "Ginny what's wrong?" Ron asked. Ginny had a fearful look in her eye. "Just shut up." she said.

Hermione rose from the couch and went to kneel next to the armchair Ginny was sitting in."We're sorry Ginny we didn't mean to upset you." she said.

The red headed girl did not look at her. "No thats not it, look at the clock." she said, her voice was wavering.

Every head in the room turned towards the clock confused. George smirked "Uhh yeah Ginny, its a little past eleven. Its not that late. We usually stay up at least until midnight." he said. Ginny looked outraged. "No you idiots! The other clock! On the mantel!" she said.

Everyone looked shocked at Ginny's serious demeanor, and all shifted their gaze to the ornate clock on the mantel where Ginny had been staring.

It showed all the Weasleys, along with Hermione and Harry who had been added last summer. Every hand pointed at 'Home'. Except for one lone hand, pointed where it should not be. Aligned perfectly with the words 'mortal peril'. Everyone was silent for a few moments, and then all eyes widened as the realization sunk it.

Ron gasped "Oh my god. Harry. He's in trouble." All the happy joking atmosphere from earlier was sucked from the room. Hermione backed up. "Well, i'm sure its just broken." she said her voice full of shock.

Ron looked up. "We know you don't believe that Hermione. That clock has been working perfectly for fifteen years. Its never wrong." he said. "You don't know that, it could be broken!" she yelled.

"Hermione calm down." George said. "We need to keep our wits about us." "Ginny when did the hand change?" his twin continued. Ginny looked pained. "I don't know. I only just noticed it." she said. Fred nodded "Alright then. I think we should at least go see if anythings wrong." he said. Ron looked unsettled "What about mum and dad? Everyone is out right now." he said.

Ginny glowered at him. "We can't wait for everyone to get back." she growled.

George went over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ginny I know what you mean but they should be back in fifteen minutes, we should wait." he said. Ginny looked at him like he was some vile traitor. "No! Theres not enough time! He could be dieing for all we know!" she screamed, held back tears rolling down her face.

Hermione pulled her into a hug. "You're right Ginny, lets go right now." She said standing, and helped Ginny up along with her. The crying redhead took a deep breath in and steeled herself. Then turned to her brothers and grabbed there hands dragging them all outside.

Night had fallen upon Privet Drive as well. Disturbed only by a loud _**Crack! **_Echoing of the perfectly manicured, identical walls of the surrounding houses.

All five of the group from the Burrow appeared in the middle of the street, caution thrown to the wind.

"Come on. Its number four." Ron said, amazingly serious. All of the wizards dashed up to the right house.

George stopped and turned to face everyone. " If there's an attack, ignore the underage rule. You can use magic if its necessary to save yourselves, but let Fred and me do all other magic." he said, everyone nodded and drew their wands.

Fred pointed his wand at the door and shouted "_**Reducto**_!" The door burst open with a resonating bang, and all five of the wizards entered.

As soon as all were inside, an ugly purple faced man came barreling around the corner. "What the bloody hell are you doing it my house!? Get the fuck out! I am armed and will protect my property!" Vernon screeched.

Fred raised his wand to Vernons face, fury in his eyes. "Shut up, we don't care about you're stupid muggle rules!" he yelled. Vernons eyes widened as he realized the odd stick now pointed at his face was, in fact, being pointed at him by a wizard.

"Yo- You- I- No right- Can't enter here-" he spluttered. Fred chose to ignore his attempt at speech.

"Seeing as we have already broken down your door lets move past that bit." he said as Petunia came trotting into the room fearful, she stood behind her husband, wisely deciding to not make a sound. Fred looked over at her, but quickly rounded back on Vernon, a furious glint in his eye.

"So now you're going to tell me. Where. Is. Harry." He spat. Petunia squeaked and tried to move and block the doorway into the living room. Vernon realized and did the same as his wife.

"He's not here." the purple faced man sputtered, "He likes to go for walks. He's with his friends at the park right now." This statement seemed to make Ron, Ginny and Hermione angry.

The female Weasley stepped forward. "We know thats not true, Harrys told us he has no friends here."she said. Hermione was suspicious now. "So, you're lying and also attempting to hide something in that room." she said, leveling her wand at their faces.

Suddenly she jumped at the Dursleys knocking them over and rushing into the room beyond. The rest of the group heard a gasp issuing from where she had disappeared to.

"Hermione what's wrong?!" Fred yelled, not taking his eyes of the Dursleys. Hermione's voice was wavering. "The- Theres blood!" she cried.

At this shout all of the wizards rushed into the room, the muggles forgotten. The sight that greeted their eyes was atrocious. The farthest wall of the room was splattered with old cracked blood, a large dried pool of crimson liquid was seeping into the cracks in the floorboards.

"What happened?" Ron yelled, wheeling around to glare at the Dursleys. The old man sputtered. "It was an accident, our son tripped and cut his arm." he said, panic was racing in his eyes.

Fred turned on him. "Oh, would you shut up! You should know by now not to lie to wizards. Thats far too much blood for a petty little cut!" he snarled. Ron put a hand on his enraged brothers shoulder. "Calm down Fred." he whispered.

Ron then turned to Hermione, for some reason she was searching around on the floor. "Hermione what is it?" he said anxious.

Hermione walked towards the stairs, then turned to Ron. "Its a blood trail, someone tried to clean it up." she said in a panic, gesturing to the door frame. The others searched the floor and saw a faint trail of red. "He's up there." Ginny said running up the stairwell.

The others followed closely behind her rushing past the Dursleys who had been knocked on the floor, but not before George was able to punch the large man in his purple face. Petunia and Dudley screamed and made complete fools of themselves. George just laughed and continued after his friends, who were already upstairs.

"Which one is it?!" Ron shouted getting frustrated as he opened several doors. Than a small voice from down the dark corridor whispered "I think it might be the one with all the locks on it." Ginnys fiery hair could just be seen from the shadows. She was facing a small door, covered in at least half a dozen locks.

George rushed over and shouted the unlocking spell several times. The bolts clicked open. Ginny glanced around at her surrounding friends and family, then slowly grasped the door knob and turned.

The smell hit them first, blood, sweat, infection and the most frightening, death. Ginny rushed into the dark room and flicked on the lights. As she did she stumbled back horrified, as her eyes had landed upon the boy curled up in the corner.

The entire room was covered in blood, some spots older than others. The stench was that of a long drawn out suffering. There was no furniture, the room itself was no larger than a small closet, only big enough for six or so people. The window was barred and spray painted over, blocking out all light. So It was still mostly dark in the room. The farthest wall was extremely bloody and seemed to have a pile of red cloth in it. The bundle whimpered, and the surrounding wizards eyes widened. It was Harry. He was lying on a red soaked blanket, if you could call it that, it was more a pile of ripped fabric. The emaciated boy was curled up clutching his waist trying to stem the flow of blood, his face twisted in pain and gasping for breath.

Ginny let out a wail, and rushed over to him, kneeling at his side. "Harry! Harry!" she yelled, trying to rouse him.

Hermione ran over to help, panic was clearly evident in her eyes. Ginny turned to her. "He's ice cold." she whispered. Hermione's eyes widened as she quickly slid a hand over the unconscious boys heart.

"Its okay Ginny, he's still alive. He's breathing." she said, starting to perform several spells, various colored light issued from the tip of her wand. As she cast one final spell she gasped loudly, her eyes tearing up.

"Harry, I-I,m so sorry." she whimpered.

Ginny was frantic, "Sorry? Sorry?" He-he's going to be okay, right?" She wailed her voice revealed her panic. Hermione looked over at the desperate girl. "I don't know, Ginny." she said. The redhead's eyes widened in shock, she was starting to hyperventilate. Hermione noticed and reached out to touch her shoulder, calming her down and ceasing her panicked breathing. She turned back too Harry.

Hermione started to inspect his wounds. "We have to get him back to the Burrow. Help me find something to stop the bleeding or he won't survive apparition." she commanded the boys, all who were still standing shell shocked at the door.

Ron was the first to respond. He ran out of the room and found a closet, tearing strips off a sheet. He brought them back to the frantic witch, and quickly got out of the way. Hermione pressed the strips of fabric to the heavily bleeding gash on Harry's side.

"I cast a diagnostic charm." she informed the rest of the Weasleys, as tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. "He's been like this for almost five hours, the only thing keeping him alive is his magic. Any muggle would have died within minutes, and any average wizard would have been gone hours ago." she announced."He's drained his magical core. The spells won't be in place much longer."

Ginny was crying hard now and let out great sobbs as Hermione finished speaking. She was still sitting next to Harry and stroking his ebony hair, she pulled herself together and started whispering comforts in his ear, "Hang on Harry. Its going to be okay." she murmured.

Hermione was still trying to stop the flow of blood from the wound, which seemed to be increasing. The intelligent witch watched as a terrible crimson red seeped into the crisp white cloth, soaking it in scarlet. Hermione removed it, "Oh god, he's losing too much blood, the charms he cast are wearing off. We have to get him back to the burrow." she said frantically.

At her words Harry seemed to stir, the pained look on his face increased as his breathing became more irregular.

Ginny was attempting to comfort him, "Harry, Harry It's okay." she whispered trying to calm the struggling boy.

Harrys fearful eyes shot open at her voice, struggling away from the voice, and into the corner. Ginny reached out again, and the emaciated boy flinched away. "Harry it's okay I'm not going to hurt you." she cooed.

The terrified boy relaxed a bit and turned his eyes on the fiery haired girl, "Ginny?" he whimpered. She smiled and came closer, lightly touching his wrist. "Yeah, Its me Harry, It's okay, Hermiones here, Ron and the twins too." She whispered, as not to scare the timid boy.

Harry smiled weakly, the relief was evident in his face. He let the tension leave his body, and slumped to the floor.

Hermione moved over and tried to ease his breathing which was becoming more and more ragged. "Hermione? What's going on?" Harry gasped out.

Hermione busied herself with casting various charms over her friends beaten body. "Harry, we're in your uncles house. We're going to get you out of here." she soothed.

Harrys eyes widened as he started to search the room, "My un-uncle?" he whimpered, panic was present in his voice. The boys eyes were darting around looking as if he thought someone was going to jump out at him.

Fred walked over and knelt next to Harry smiling. "Its alright Harry, George socked him one good. He's not going to be getting up anytime soon." he reassured.

The injured boy lying on the ground was still in a panic. "No. You don't understand. He's going to hurt you. I can't let any of you get hurt." Harry whispered, he started to struggle up from the floor gasping with each movement, obviously in tremendous pain.

Hermione's eyes widened and she attempted to push him down. "Harry don't move. You are going to rip open your wounds." she said trying to hold him still but Harry kept backing away. "You have to get out of here." Harry said, his breathing was getting worse to the point where he could barely get any air.

Ginny placed a hand on the frightened boys arm. "Harry-" she started, but was cut off when the door was thrown open, almost tearing of its hinges.

A furious Vernon Dursley was at the door There was a flash of gleaming metal before a resonating boom, filled the room. At first no one knew what it was from, but Hermione was the one to recognize what was in the panting, purple faced mans grip. A pistol was clutched between thick fingers, the boom was a gunshot directed at the floor.

"GET OUT!" Vernon roared, turning the pistol on Ginny.

Harry's eyes widened along with everyone else. "Stop. Uncle Vernon please don't hurt them." he said.

The man wheeled on him, but left the gun pointed at Ginny. "NO! I WILL NOT HAVE THESE FREAKS IN MY HOUSE! They are a disgrace to humanity!" he yelled.

A manic grin spread across his face as he finished speaking. "The world won't miss a few less." he drawled. Leveling the gun at Ginny's head again.

Harry was pleading, "No don't hurt them. I promise I won't do magic. I will never go back to school. I'll forget all about that world! Just let them go!" he screamed as loud as he could in him emaciated state.

Vernon's face contorted from a murderous grin to a twisted form of fury. He slowly turned away from the terrified girl whom he was pointing the gun at. He was facing Harry now, and slowly brought the pistol up to point at him as well. "What did you say boy?" he whispered with an icy voice.

No one moved or dared to make a sound. And then Vernon exploded.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING BACK, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" He roared. Then broke out in an insane grin yet again "Well now we'll have to punish you won't we?" he said calmly.

It was once again silent for but a second, than a sicking clap smashed through the silence, reverberating around the room. The silence returned but it was defining, it gripped onto all the shocked people in the room. Drawing a choking fear out of their hearts.

Vernon smiled even wider at the scene before him, going by in slow motion. The sphere of dull metal rushing through the air. It connected with its target. Knocking its victim back against a wall and forcing a slowed down shriek from his throat.

New blood gushed from the wound spilling out slowly, staining the pale skin of the bullets victim.

Ginny's eyes went wide and she gaped at the scene, frozen in shock. Then she screamed as well. Time became normal once again as she lunged towards the wounded, bloody mass.

"HARRY!"

* * *

Ooooo! A cliffy! I think. Maybe. Yes. No. Possibly. Yes. Most definitely. I think...

Anyways, excuse that random bout of insanity. I tend to argue with myself quit a bit. Just letting you know, I really need a beta. If anyone's interested, I would love to improve my writing and see what you have to say!

This chapter was gona be longer but then I was like "Hell no." and just ended it here. Mainly cuz I'm lazy. Sorry. And I'm not going to promise that untrue shit that I'm gonna "Update real soon! :D" just no.I am a inconsistent, irresponsible teenager. So it might be a year until I update, or tomorrow, or possibly Negative Monday.

Thanxs for reading! T-T

I iz cryings! Actually i just like that emote.

See ya! ~ Darkstorm Alchemist


End file.
